Military vehicles are subject to attack from high velocity projectiles, including sharply pointed bullets and fragments. The projectiles can penetrate vehicles and cause serious injury or death to the occupants thereof. Thus, these vehicles require armor to protect against these types of attacks. In addition to military vehicles, other vehicles which require armor protection include, for example, limousines, commercial armored cars and other non-military vehicles used for transporting people or high-value cargo.
Over the years, various forms of armor have been developed to provide protection to both the vehicles and the occupants. When developing a specific armor, consideration must be given to the type or types of projectile and energetic force against which the armor must provide protection. Consideration must also be given to the effectiveness of the overall armor system in protecting against multiple threats. Further consideration must be given to the weight of the armor system and to the practicality of use of the armor in view of its weight. To this end, consideration must also be given to the material that is used for the armor.
Currently, armor piercing and other high velocity rounds are defeated by thick high strength steel armor, with or without angled perforations, ceramics, high strength fabrics or combinations of the same. A new component has been added more recently, i.e., highly rate sensitive polymers. This material has been of interest in resisting penetration by fragments, but is not very effective against sharply pointed bullets that tend to pierce through it. It is desired to have an armor system that is lightweight, that protects against multiple threats such as fragments and sharply pointed bullets.